


A wonderful time for stories.

by Rnij



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Kinda sorta a trailer, May actually do more with this fandom, More like a proof of concept., One Shot, Who know's?, Ya like stories?, so wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnij/pseuds/Rnij
Summary: Stories are a wonderful thing, are they not? A story can be the most powerful thing in the universe after all, it just depends on how good it is.A story could heal wounds, destroy enemies, create life, forge legends. A story really can be anything.That's why we write stories, to make our own legends.(One Shot)





	A wonderful time for stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I did it again. I got tired and inspired to do another story when I should be focusing on what I currently have so far. Sometimes I really hate myself.
> 
> The Dragon Prince is honestly one of the best cartoons out right now, and I'm surprised it's being slept on so hard. People really need to watch it, especially if they watched Avatar the Last Airbender. It was created by one of the head writers of Avatar, and it really show's. The writing's fantastic, the style is beautiful, and they're's new waifu's and husbando's to fan over! (I stan Claudia and sexy star elf man oh god I'm fanboy trash. But listen to Aaravos's VOICE! It melt's the booooones...so seeeeeeeeexy...)
> 
> And, to be honest, I got inspired to do this One-Shot by playing Journey. I love that game to death and I had the idea to do that sort of character. So I'm writing this as a sort of gift to you guy's before Spring Break. It's sort of a teaser for a new idea I have that might be done on Archive of Our Own. I find it easier to do multiple fandom's there, but I will do a sort of trailer for it first right now.
> 
> Keep in mind, this is a proof of concept thing. I may actually do an actual Dragon Prince Fanfiction in the future, just not right now.
> 
> Don't own nothing by the by.

Rayla yawned as the morning sun began to rise. Being a moon elf, she never liked the sun for being so bright, but as an assassin she was trained to wake up as early as possible. As she rose off the ground, she did a quick stretch before turning around to look at her companions. Her eyes fell upon Callum first. The elder of the two brothers slept peacefully, his face in a smile. She wondered what he was thinking about that made him so happy...probably that skank Claudia or whatever her name was. What did that dark mage have that she didn't? And why was she thinking like this!? She didn't care for Callum's love life, not at all. No way was she attracted to the dumb, idiotic, caring, clever, cute, prince. No way.

No way.

She then turned to Ezran, expecting to see him sleeping like a rock, cuddling with Azymondias and Bait. He was a sweet kid, that one. Which made it all the more horrifying to discover that he was missing.

"Callum!" She shouted, attempting to wake up the step-prince. But he did not wake. "Callum get up!" She began to shake him lightly, but all she got were mutters "Wha...no I don't wanna drink cactus juice...it's not the quenchiest though..."

"Callum!" She yelled in his face, which succeeded in waking him up. He yelped as he jolted upright, only to collide with Rayla's head and sent her onto the ground as well. "OW, what did you do that for?"

"Ye weren't waking up fast enough!"

"And what possible reason do you have for yelling in my face to wake me up!"

Ezran 'n' Zym ur missing!"

**XXX**

To be honest, something like this was exactly what Ezran needed. Sitting down next to Bait and Azymondias, sitting in front of their new friend telling them a story!

The morning was a strange one to say the least. Ez hadn't gotten any sleep that night, probably due to the betrayal of Soren and Claudia last night. He honestly didn't know why they did it, but he didn't think he wanted to know at the current moment. But he woke up in the middle of the night, and so did his animal friends. They decided that it would be best to talk a short walk through the forest they were in right now, to clear their heads. The walk lasted a bit, until they stumbled upon their new friend. This guy was...weird to say the least. He (or She? He didn't really know. They could be an It) wore a long cloak, covering their entire body with only thin arms and no leg's being visible (Rather, it hovered with it's cloak). The cloak was a mixture of colors, shining and shimmering with the time of day. When they first met it, the cloak was cooler colors such as blue and green plus a dash of purple, alongside dot's. But with morning, his clothes were now rising as well, turning yellow and orange, like the sun itself! The only thing that Ezran could see that resembled a face were two large eyes, colored like star's themselves. Black with white dots all around, looking into those eyes was like looking into the night sky itself, and seeing so many stars and lights!

"Go on, go on! What happened next!" He asked the Traveler. For some reason, the stranger did not speak, rather chirped and sung melodies. But somehow, Ezran could understand him. Maybe because he could hear what animal's spoke he could hear what Traveler could as well? Traveler hummed in glee as he continued his story. A story of an old man and a sea who he loved. Of how the old man would fish and fish, for that was his one true passion

Right now, the Traveler was telling him all about the dangerous trip the old man was on right now, with the shark attack. Ezran could barely hold his anticipation as he leaned closer and closer, clutching Zym tighter and tighter (Bait was ontop of his head) when suddenly, from the forest, burst out Rayla and Callum (Who, without his Primal Stone, had his hand's up defensively...it looked a bit ridiculous). "Ezran!" They shouted as the sprinted at him...and Traveler. Rayla unsheathed her blades, lunging at Traveler...who shrieked in fear and began to back away. "Wait, don't! Your scaring him!"

"Ez ya need tae back awa' slowly, right now!" She warned as she trained her blades at the robed figure, who was cowering in fear. "Rayla wait, he's wasn't trying to hurt me!"

"Tell that to him when he snuck off with you." Callum responded. "He didn't kidnap him, I couldn't sleep so I took a walk with Bait and Zym, we met him while we walked and that's it. He's my friend!"

"We dunno who this guy is, he culd be a spy fur th' humans!" Rayla let out, keeping her eye on the being, who kept on whimpering as he shunned away from her blades...he was afraid of her...deathly so. She saw his eyes...they looked just like the human she couldn't kill...

Those eyes were replaced by Ezran as he stood in front of her, blocking her path from Traveler. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Ez, I'm not gonna hurt him-"

"Promise me you won't!" Rayla stared at the small child, and sighed as she lowered her blades. "Fine. I won't hurt em'."

"Thank you." Ezran then turned to Traveler, who continued to cower. "It's ok, they won't hurt you. They're my friends." He held his hand out slowly to the cloaked one, who looked at it in awe before gingerly taking it. Ezran lead him to the two, who looked at the figure with morbid Curiosity. "These are my friends, Callum and Ralya. Callum's my brother, and Ralya's an elf!"The two of them meekly said hi to Traveler. "Callum, Rayla, I'd like you to meet Traveler. It's a...well, traveler!"

Traveler chirped in response.

"Can he even speak? All he seem's to do is chirp." Callum inquired, stepping closer to the figure, who slowly floated back, but then forward to shake his hand. Callum noticed that it had a very weak handshake, on account of it's arms and hands(?) being very small, and constantly covered by the cloak.

"Well, I can understand him! It's pleased to meet you guy's!" He translated for him. Callum grinned at this, and Traveler seemed to share the same sentiment, as it appeared to smile. Rayla didn't share the exact same levels of joy however. "Well thats great 'n' a'll, bit cuid ye ask yer freind why he's even 'ere?"

Traveler began a series of chirps and whistles, with Ezran seemingly able to understand. "Uh huh...ok...well that's neat."

"Well, what did he say?"

"Traveler's a wanderer from other lands, and he say's he came here to try to find new stories. He say's his people thrive off of stories, and they catalog anything they find." Traveler then began to chirp anew, and Ezran smilled. "Oh, he's offering a trade! A story for a story!"

"Come again?"

"He want's to tell us all a story that he knows, and in return he'd like to listen to a story as well."

"Well whit kind o' story?"

"Anything really, as long as it's a story." The two older kids were silent for a moment, and turned to each other and began to whisper. "I think it cuid be a trap."

"We don't know, it seem's real. Plus he hasn't hurt Ez or Zym yet."

"That t doesn't mean it aye couldn't be a spy fur th' human's though."

"I felt it's hand, it felt like nothing. I don't think it's human or even an elf Rayla!"

"What's tha supposed ta' mean?"

"Exactly what I said!" The two bickered for a bit, but soon split up and faced the others. "Fine."

Ezran grinned and cheered while Traveler happily chirped and...clapped his hands? What? They really didn't know. "But you go first." She quickly added. She wanted to make sure that whatever story it told would go first, so she could know whether the story was from Xadia or the Human Kingdoms. If it was...then they would probably have to fight. It seemed that the being agreed. It motioned for them to sit down as it began to prepare (Ezran translated for him). Reaching into it's cloak, it began to pull out small vials and items that appeared...bizarre to say the least. Bottles filled with smoke, some medallions, a glass of liquid, etc. All things that seemed so random. It then motioned for the three (5, if you counted the animals) to stand nearby and with a wave of it's hand...a log and several rocks for sitting began to float towards them, surrounded by a blue aura! As they watched aghast, the objects were gently placed down, seemingly like a couch and cushions, for them to sit on. They did so, and watched as Traveler began to make it's final preparations. It drew a circle with a strange chalk looking thing all around them, creating a white circle that enveloped all of them. On the edges of this circle, it placed it's vials of smoke down gently and upright and opened them with gentle precision, letting the smoke spread out gently in the circle, never going past the borders. It then stood in the middle, all of the necessary steps concluded, and chirped to Ezran. "It's asking what type of story you guy's want to hear."

"It's up to you buddy." Callum responded, which seemed to brighten up the young boy. "Okay then...tell us about an adventure! Filled with danger, excitement!" It beeped, acknowledging him. Traveler then stretched it's arms out, and with it's floating body, began to dance. A slow, rythmatic dance, it seemed to move with the air as it conjured the smoke to surrond them entirely. They would've panicked, had it not for the mist changing color. From a silky grey to a spectrum of light, it began to twist and turn into smokey figures. They then could hear a voice in their head. A serene, peaceful voice. It was rather feminine, but not overtly so. More like...neutrally calm and smooth.

 _Long ago, in a far away land, there existed Four Kingdoms_ (Out of the smoke formed a map of an entire world, with four corresponding nations.

 _Water_ (Smoke changed to light blue on the Poles, showing the group the Water Tribes)

 _Earth_ (The largest of the kingdoms was now a solid green)

 _Fire_ (Small islands in the east turned red)

 _And Air._ (Dot's across the map light up with yellow, signifying the temples of the Air Nomads)

 _These kingdoms would live in harmony for many years, lived in by people of all shapes and sizes. This land was special, for in each kingdom the people could bend their respective element to their will._ (The smoke then formed four figures. A tribesman who shot out a whip of water, A bulky man kicking up some rock from the ground and launching it, a woman creating a blaze of fire from her feet, and a monk shooting a blast of wind.)

 _It was said that only one could master all four elements, and keep balance in the world. This figure would be reincarnated in a cycle respective to all the elements. This figure would carry on the spirit of light in their flesh, and would never truely die as long as the light remained. This figure would be called the Avatar (_ The smoke formed to show a man in a red robe, bending all four elements to their will, eyes glowing a bright blue)

 _But peace would not last forever. Full of ambition for the world, everything changed when Fire Nation used the power of a Comet to enhance their fire-bending, and launched a devastating first strike on the world, sparking war and wiping out the Air-benders, the next nation to have the Avatar hail from their nation. Only the Avatar could bring peace to the world, but when the world needed him most...he vanished._ (The smoke now showed an armada of ships and skull masked men launching their invasion. The fire-benders launched fire straight at the group, who backed away slightly before realizing it wasn't real. They saw the Avatar bend the elements once more, before vanishing in a gust of ash)

 _100 years of war would rage on, and by the final year of the war it seemed that the fire-nation would emerge victorious. But hope never dies, for soon the Avatar would be found again by two siblings of the Water tribe_ (The smoke morphed into a scene. Two siblings, a girl and a boy, watch in awe as a large ice-burg cracked open to reveal...a young airbender)

 _The new avatar was the Last Airbender, named Aang. Him, along with the siblings Katara and Sokka, would soon travel the world to fight the Fire Nation and end the war. Joined by several others, including a blind bandit named Toph, a Kyoshi Warrior named Suki, and eventually their former enemy Zuko, banished prince of the fire nation and son of the Fire Lord Ozai._ (The smoke then formed into the hero's of the story. Aang, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, Toph, and Suki. It also formed their animal friends, Momo and Appa)

 _They ended the war on the day of Sozin's comet, the same day the war began. While his friends fought off the Fire Nation army and took back the throne from Azula, the cruel and insane daughter of Ozai and Zuko's sister, Aang would duel the Fire Lord in the stone forest of Wulong._ (The smoke morphed into battle scenes! Zuko, Toph and Suki took on an airship fleet all by themselves while Zuko and Katara fought Azula, who's maniacal face would never be forgotten by the hero's of this world. Finally, they saw Aang with glowing eyes, surrounded by a ball of all elements combined, face off against the fire lord)

 _And they won. Aang defeated the Fire Lord and restored balance to the world, not through death, but by removing his bending forever and making him powerless and unable to harm anyone ever again. Aang and Zuko would then lead the newly freed world back into balance, creating a fifth nation made up of all the other kingdoms, a place of balance and prosperity where Future avatar's would protect for years to come._ (The smoke then formed into Aang standing over the Fire Lord's defeated body, unable to move. It morphed into Aang and Zuko standing before a crowd of newly freed people, speaking to them directly about the future. It showed Aang and Katara, passionately embracing one another and showing their future children. It then showed the new metropolis on a night sky, watched over by a young woman with dark skin and a fire in her heart. Her eyes glowed just like Aangs)

_Never would this world forget the tale of the one who saved it in it's darkest hour. Never would they lose this story. Never would they grow too old to remember the tale of the Last Airbender._

The smoke then began to rapidly retract back into it's vials, which closed simultaneously. The music ended with a faint whisper, and the circle faded into the earth. The group all stared at Traveler, motionless. Well, that was until Ezran shot up and began to clap wildly. "Wooo! That was incredible!" Soon, the other's began to clap as well.

Traveler smiled brightly, and began to bow elegantly towards them. It chirped with satisfaction at their stunned faces, it alway's did love to tell stories to new friends! It then began to chirp to Ezran, who nodded. "Now we have to give a story to him." Traveler then sat down on the grass and pulled out...a notebook and pen. It looked up at them exactingly, ready to learn. With a shrug, they spoke of their journey. How they met during that night and how they found the stolen egg of the Dragon King, Thunder. They spoke of the history of the world, of the divisions between Men and Elf. They told of their quest to bring peace to the land by returning Zym to his mother. They spoke of the danger's it held, but they spoke of their bravery.

Soon Traveler finished taking it's notes. It stood up and began to chirp towards them in thanks. "Don' mention it. A deal's a deal." Rayla said, her previous caution now gone. It chirped with glee, and bowed to them farewell. A vortex then began to spin around him, sucking up leaves and wind. The three of them began to back away, surprised at what they saw. They noticed Traveler waving them farewell, and with a brilliant flash of light that they had to turn away from, he vanished.

**XXX**

_Traveler liked their story. It was a good one. Plus it was unfinished, so there was potential for more._

 

_Traveler always did love to look at the stars as it flew throughout the cosmos, throughout space and time and reality_

_Traveler wondered what new worlds would he explore on his journey?_

_Traveler hoped they had good stories._

_After all, what's better, what's more powerful, what's more serene, what's more freeing, than a good story?_

**Author's Note:**

> Have a wonderful Spring Break everyone!


End file.
